1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk film projector, and more particularly, to a disk film projector which reproduces an image recorded on a rotary disk of film into a visual image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known in the art a photosensitive film in the form of a rotary disk, or a so-called disk film, on which still images are mainly recorded.
Recorded images on a disk film may be reproduced in the form of a hard copy or print. There is also a remarkable demand for obtaining a soft copy from a disk film for appreciation. Because of the smaller size of a frame of the disk film, it is necessary to reproduce a frame of image in the form of a soft copy which is enlarged to a size suitable for appreciation. Negative images recorded on the negative type of disk film are required to be reversed into positive images.
These demands may advantageously be satisfied with a technique by which frames of a disk film are shot with a television camera to produce video signals representative thereof, which are in turn used for image reproduction on an image display device such as a CRT, and/or recordation on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape, or magnetic disk, as the case may be.
In order to shoot a frame of a disk film with the television camera, the disk film is loaded into a projector, and unloaded therefrom after shooting. It is highly desirable that such loading and unloading be carried out by a simplified operation with a simplified mechanism used. Usually, the disk has a center core or hub, with which engages a drive shaft of a projector for driving the disk. It is therefore desirable that the core be brought into engagement with, or disengagement from, the drive shaft by a simplified operation when the disk is loaded into, or unloaded from, the projector.